


I'll carry your heart like a bridge. When you need all the time you can find to get the hurt out of your mind

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [30]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Babyboy making breakfast, Duvets and comforter, F/M, Filthy, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kink Discovery, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Discovery, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, daytrip, duelling banjos, is SO fucking sexy!! hnngghngnnn, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I'll carry your heart like a bridge. When you need all the time you can find to get the hurt out of your mind

I sighed contentedly and yawned, "Can we sleep now?" 

"Soon. I'll be right back," he said after giving my temple a quick kiss and moved to stand, "I have to take care of this first."

Gesturing quickly to the spent condom still hugging his now flaccid dick, before he kinda waddled to the ensuite and closed the door behind himself. Leaning back in the bed, I pulled the comforter up to my chin and lay silent as I contemplated what just had happened and the thought of it alone made my heart beat a little faster. It was hard to believe after all the months of sneaking around and acting like nothing was up when we met, that we finally had slept together - something I had been wanting since we first met outside 'Wildcat Gin'. Although it had been kinda exciting at first to hide our affection for one another out in public, I had now started to long for something as simple as holding his hand when we met, or for us to be able to kiss and _not_ "blaming" it on the booze or the circumstances, - I wanted our true feelings for each other to be reason enough.  
He made me want to slow down and stop living such a hectic life, and I hoped that us finally sleeping together would be the first step in doing just that.

Tim had explained to me that my presence would very much draw attention to both him and me and he wanted to keep it all to a minimum, since he didn't feel it was anybody's business but ours. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with me, it wasn't that, he just wanted to keep the press out of it for as long as possible, because he _knew_ they would start asking questions if he suddenly started appearing with a woman - who happened to be younger as well, since the world was so used to seeing him single. 

I absolutely understood where he was coming from, and I never once gave him ultimatums or demanded anything from him - I guess he did the same with me since he knew about my life and the chaos I sometimes found myself in. He never once told me to stop partying or tried forcing me to do anything, he was merely there whenever I needed or when I crashed extra hard, and I was so thankful for that.  
We each had to take it in our own time, and we made sure we weren't alone going through it - we always had each other's back the whole time. 

Lying in his bed - I felt naked - not literally, but spiritually - and I liked it. Almost as if I had stripped off a layer of emotional skin that had been wrapped too tight around me for a long time.   
I had never needed the one who would eventually "deflower" me to be an important person or that my first time had to be particularly "special", I really didn't care one way or the other, but now that Tim had made me come undone with such practised ease I realized how glad I was that I had waited and how truly special I considered it to be since I was in love with him.   
Baring my soul to him had felt like the most comfortable and natural thing in the world. 

Tim returned from the bathroom and started to pad across the room to collect the clothes he had thrown on the floor. He was completely naked still, and not in the slightest bit embarrassed about the fact that I was watching him. He was gorgeous, though and my eyes inadvertently fell on his dick and I thought it was so beautiful. 

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

He stopped what he was doing and just stared at me.

"No, absolutely not," he said with a little chuckle and tossed the shirt and my bra which he had in his hand on an armchair. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression..."

He saw how uncomfortable I became so he sat down beside me.

"I _did_ ask if you wanted to stay here tonight."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you maybe wanted..."

"Don't worry, Amy. I didn't ask you here just so that I could sleep with you and then be done with you."

I knew he would never do something like that, but I still felt like I was in the way.

"I really like you," he said sincerely, "and I wanna continue seeing you." 

"I really like you too," I said with a smile on my face.

Lifting the covers, he crawled under it with me and put his arm around my shoulders, our naked bodies moulded so perfectly together. Then he placed several little kisses on me after we had made ourselves comfortable.

"How was it...for you..?" he asked. "Was I being too rough? Should I have slowed it down a bit?"

I smiled while I moved to lie on my side, my fingers absently playing with his under the covers.

"No, you were super gentle..." Glancing down at the bite mark on my shoulder and then on him, I couldn't help but grin and he hung his head a little, "...no, but you were super sweet, Tim," I said seriously, "thank you for that."

He looked at me with such passion and warmth. 

"You were so obviously uncomfortable... I guess I panicked for a second." 

"You make it a habit of biting all the women you sleep with?" I quipped.

He chuckled and pressed me closer to him.

"Only the ones I really like," he teased as he let his fingertips lovingly scratch my head.

We locked eyes and a comfortable silence ensued. Tim raised my fingers to his mouth and kissed them each individually, then he nuzzled them to him.

"I can't believe it finally happened, though," he whispered and moved my hand to his bare chest, "I can't believe how lucky I am." 

Hearing Tim say that made me feel so special and my heart started to drum under my skin.

"Yeah, I'm very happy you finally asked me to your place. I've been wanting to hear those words from you since the first time outside 'Wildcat Gin', really."

"Is that so?" he purred.

I nodded.

"You totally crashed down in my life in the most wonderful way, Tim, and you brought the dirtiest sexual fantasies along with you."

He chuckled hearing these words and I couldn't help giving him a little smirk.

"You sparked something in me that night," I continued and touched his beard, "and I have never had this many desires or dirty thoughts before."

"Oh, gee, Amy," he murmured and propped himself up on his elbow, the covers falling away from me at the same time, so he laid his hand on my stomach where he caressed it in a circle, "what is this I hear?" His hand travelled upwards to brush his fingers over my nipple, "you've been having dirty thoughts, you say?"

Biting my lip in a seductive smile, I nodded.

"You wanna tell me about them?" he whispered and slowly dipped his head to me, his lips inches away from my own. "Hmm? Maybe I've had the same ones..." His lips just barely grazing over me, "and maybe I can help you make them come true?"

I made a move to kiss his lips, but he pulled back and just smirked at me, "tsk-ing" quietly while he was shaking his head. A titillating breeze swept through me and my pussy started pulsating and I wanted to fuck again.  
Sliding my hand in his hair to pull him closer, I attacked his mouth and made sure there was no way for him to pull back this time.  
Already I was feeling more confident than I had only about an hour ago, so I manoeuvred him on top of me and gave him all the hints I could that I wanted to fuck again.

"You wanna again?" he asked as he ground his pelvis between my legs.

Nodding firmly without stopping the kiss, he smiled against my lips.

*

We were once again lying in one another's arms, this time after we had cleaned up a bit, and he spooned me gently. He was drifting in and out of sleep behind me, I could tell by the way his breathing fell soft and slow every so often. The clock radio told me it was in the dead of the night - and I should be sleeping now, the only problem was that I was too hyped up and elated to fall asleep. Our second time had totally surpassed the first and I had worked up the courage to even suck his dick. Tim assured me that I really didn't need to if I didn't want to, and it was alright anyway, but I _wanted_ to do it.

"Amy it's alright if you don't want to, you know" he tried telling me, "I don't wanna make you do anything you don't feel ok with."

"But shush," I said and swatted his hand away when he extended it out to me.

I had already positioned myself between his legs and my hand was about to grasp his erect cock - I just needed a few extra seconds to "gather" myself of whatever, I had never sucked a dick before and I was afraid that Tim would think I sucked at it...  
My right hand trailed slowly on the inside of his thighs up to his balls and my fingertips touched them carefully, the contact made him twitch slightly and I smiled and locked eyes with him - his eyes gazed at me, half-lidded, but bursting with sexual arousal, and I could tell he longed for me to do it. Wetting my lips before I slowly dipped my head to sink the tip in my mouth, he opened his mouth and let out a groan of satisfaction and I guessed I was on the right trail.   
Opening my mouth even more to take him in, he slid down my throat with ease and he gently bucked his hips to meet my mouth.

He started groaning profanities right away as his breathing became more and more laboured and his hands found my hair and he fisted them by the scalp. He was clearly enjoying what I did and that made me feel very happy - I was glad I could return the favour since he had made me cum several times this night already, and I wanted him to feel as good as I had done.  
Using my right hand to pump him up and down at the same time as my mouth teased him made him suck air through his teeth and lift his head off the pillow. 

"Damn, Amy!" he groaned.

I smirked up at him, feeling like the most badass lover and cock-tease in history and his hands travelled down to my cheeks then he laid his arms flat along his body. I took another mouthful of cock and saw how his breath stuttered before he gave a lengthy moan and pushed his head back on the pillow. Taking his reaction to what I did to be quite alright, I kept going - finding more and more confident with each suck and flicker of my tongue. Pulling his foreskin down a bit, I licked his leaking tip and mouthed down on it.

"Ooh, just like that," he groaned again and arched his back off the bed slightly, "just... Like...that..."

I hadn't had much experience in this, but it was obvious by the way he breathed and behaved that he was about to cum, and I wanted him in me when he did. Releasing him with a little "popping" sound, I wiped my mouth with the back of my fingers and swallowed down whatever fluid he had leaked in me. It felt good and I felt some sort of "pride" that I had taken that first step in what I hoped would be a million-step journey together.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" I asked and gave a little grin.

Tim huffed a few breaths and licked his lips before he lifted his head off the pillow again.

"Yes, I am..." he said with strain, almost like he was winded.

I got up on my hands and knees and hovered over him, the self-satisfaction was hard to wipe off my face.

"Can you fuck me?" I asked.

He gave me a complacent look and sat up on his elbows, his cock swayed a little and it glistened so beautifully.

"Someone can't get enough, hm?" he teased and sat up to touch me.

I playfully shook my head.

"Are you wet for me, Amy?" he asked as he reached out his hand to rub between my legs.

Standing up on my knees between his legs, I widened them and let my arms fall along my sides. Nodding this time as I let him feel for himself, he looked up at me and gave an impish grin before grabbing my waist to hold me in place as he kissed sloppy and messy kisses on my stomach, smearing my own wetness around on myself as he fingers danced over me.  
I found out in that second how much I loved him touching my stomach and I splayed my hand on the back of his head to keep him as near as possible. My eyes drifted shut when his mouth and tongue swirled over me and I gave a helpless little moan when he bit down on my flesh. I don't think he did it intentionally and when my body jerked, he let me go immediately.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he murmured thinking he'd hurt me, and nuzzled the area he bit.

"No...I liked it..." I said with a voice that was barely a whisper.

And I did! I wouldn't have thought, but it made me horny as hell. The fine line between pain and pleasure was a blur when we were together, and it made me feel so damn alive.  
Fisting his hair to get him to look up at me, he gave a slow smile and pecked kissed on me without dropping his gaze.

"Again..." I begged.

"What?" he asked, totally pretending not to know what I wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

"More..." I moaned, feeling my pussy started throbbing violently.

"More, what? Say it."

"Mmm, that, Tim...bite me again...." I whispered and licked my lips. 

"Good girl," he praised, "all you've got to do is tell me what you want."

My eyes followed him as he first nuzzled my stomach and placed gentle and nice kisses there, then right before he bit down, he gave me such a mischievous look, it made my chest bubble and I observed him with bated breath as he sank his teeth in my flesh and clamped down. My head fell backwards as the sweet mixture of what I craved settled in me and told me I was alive and my heart began to race in me.

"You taste so good," he mumbled between licks and bites. "Come here," he ordered as he laid down on his back to force me into a straddling position over his head.

*

Tim was breathing calmly in and out behind me and it lulled me to the point that I gradually started slowing down and I closed my eyes just before I noticed the clock turn five a.m. I was so safe with his arms wrapped around me, and our sweaty, warm bodies pressed against each other. We had been going at it for almost four hours and I figured it was time to actually rest now.

A chilly breeze woke me up about two hours later and turning around, I noticed that Tim had rolled over to the other side and he had hogged the comforter. He had managed to tangle it around his body and it left very little for me. I was completely naked and had chilly goose-bumps all over.   
We had been out the night before, and although I hadn't had _that_ much to drink, it still left me feeling hungover and icky, and I longed for a shower to wash it all away.

I grabbed the edge of the comforter and tugged, but he wouldn't wake up and it was too tangled around him for me to even cover myself a little, so I sighed and looked around the room for something to wrap around myself. A blanket was thrown over the back on his armchair and it was just what I needed, getting out of bed and draping it all over me - it warmed me instantly and I lurched back to the bed and crashed behind him.

Next time I woke up was a more pleasant experience and that was when Tim ran his fingers through my hair. I came to life slowly and opened my eyes just barely enough to register what he was doing, then I shut them again as I stretched my body a little.

"Hey you, sorry if I woke you," he said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Sure you are," I mumbled as I gave a big smile, my eyes were still closed.

"I missed your big, beautiful brown eyes and I just wanted to see them," he murmured.

"But my eyes are closed, Tim," I quipped quietly and grinned.

He chuckled and dipped his head to me and gave my forehead a few kisses.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked and tugged lightly at the blanket I had wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes.

"I had to," I said and burrowed down in it even more to emphasize the situation, "you had stolen the whole comforter last night and you wouldn't wake up when I shook you."

Tim gave me a look that told me how surprised he was.

"I did?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, and I was cold...and a bit hungover," I said and stuck out my tongue to him.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I usually sleep very heavy when I have been drinking."

I shrugged a little.

"Yeah."

Taking the comforter and pulling it over us both again, we lay silent in the early morning and gently caressed each other's arms.

"I'm not used to sharing my bed either," he said after a while, "and I clearly have no idea on how to behave."

I laughed quietly.

"It's alright, you're forgiven."

My stomach rumbled suddenly. Food was really my thing and Tim knew that, and the fact that I hadn't eaten in what felt like forever were starting to take its toll. 

"How impolite of me," Tim said and touched my stomach, "I should offer you some breakfast."

It felt really weird hearing him say that - I never believed that I actually would, and I didn't wanna seem greedy or demanding and "assume" he should feed me. This whole situation was very much new to me and I just tried to go with the flow and see where it would all take me.

"Ooh yes, please!" I said and sat up.

Tim gave a loving smile before he scooted out of bed to find his underwear, putting them on, he then turned around to me. I had wrapped the comforter around myself and stood up on my knees in the middle of the bed.

"Do you want to take a shower, by the way?" he asked while slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"Would that be very weird of me if I did?"

"No, absolutely not," Tim assured as he sat down by the edge of the bed to pull some grey sweatpants on. Angling his body to me, "Why don't you take a shower and I'm gonna make you some breakfast, hm?"

"That sounds perfect."

Moving to stand again.

"Do you like pancakes?" he asked.

"You're gonna make me pancakes?"

He chuckled.

"Well, only if you like them," he quipped.

"I love them!"

He looked really pleased.

"Good, I'm gonna get started right away."

*

Ten minutes later and I was following the lovely scent of pancakes down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Tim in the process of making breakfast for us, and my heart leapt at the sight.

"Well, hello there little lady," he said when he noticed me, then he noticed I had one of his t-shirts on, and by the look on his face - he liked what he saw, "you look very good in that." Giving me an approving smile, he returned his attention to the pancake again, "did you have a good shower?" 

"I did, thank you. But I borrowed one of your shirts, I saw it hanging on a hook, I hope it's ok?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." 

He skillfully slid the metal spatula under the thin pancake to loosen it up a bit, then he flipped it around in one swift motion without breaking it. Everything about him flowed without it looking like he even had to try and I found his skills in the kitchen extremely sexy.

"Good, "I said a bit relieved, "I didn't wanna put on the clothes I had on yesterday night."

He gave me a quick smile and scooped up the pancake and put it on a pile with the other ones.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked and moved away from the stove to some cupboards hanging on the wall.

"Black," I said mock-serious, "- like my heart."

Laughing softly while he poured me a cup of black liquid gold and then one for himself, he handed me the big cup and I accepted it with both hands, taking a sip and feeling how my mind came to life, I couldn't help but make a noise of approval. A cup of coffee first thing after a night out was priceless and I almost cherished these moments.  
Tim put the cup down and moved to fetch me a knife and fork, then he opened the fridge and put out three different kinds of jam on the table.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked and set my cup down, "I don't wanna sit here and let you do everything."

"Don't worry about it, Amy," he said and gave a heartwarming smile, "I like taking care of another person for a change. It's been a long time since I got to do that."

"But..."

"It's alright, love," he assured. "Juice?"

"Yes please," I said and smiled gingerly.

I watched in silence how he took care of everything and set the table. Then he sat down opposite me, pretending to be run down by sighing before he took a sip of coffee.

I smiled.

"Dig in," he said.

I noticed he didn't have a plate and it didn't seem like was having _any_ breakfast expect his coffee.

"You're not eating?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

Having another sip again before he set the cup down.

"No, I'm not much for breakfast, actually. This," he said and tapped his cup, "is enough for me."

My heart melted and my face became one big, silly smile.

"Aww, you mean you did this all for me?"

"I told you I liked taking care of you."

Leaning forward to put my arms on the table.

"No, you said 'another person'." 

"Did I?" he said and acted surprised.

I nodded.

"Oh well," having himself another sip, he didn't put the cup down but moved it a bit closer to his chest as he leaned forward. He lowered his voice slightly "I like taking care of _you_..."

My chest fluttered hearing him say that and I smiled as I looked down on my plate for a second, and then as I looked up I saw him gazing mischievously at me, I couldn't see his mouth as it was hidden behind his coffee cup, but I could tell by his eyes that he was smiling. Reaching out to touch him we got completely lost in one another's eyes and it took a drinking glass in the dish drainer to fall out of place and make a "clink" noise for us to snap out of it and he gestured to the plate of pancakes again. They smelled _so_ good and I was _so_ hungry and I couldn't wait until the first bite was in my mouth.

I hoped us sleeping together wouldn't make things weird now and ruin what I held so close to my heart, but it seemed my fears were completely unfounded since we talked unimpededly all the way through breakfast and nothing ever felt remotely weird or strained. I _loved_ talking to this man.   
Cutting a piece pancake with my fork and dabbed it in a little pile of blueberry jam, I was just about to put it in my mouth when Tim leaned in closer and licked his lips.

"I have to admit it does smell pretty good..."

"Oh yeah!" I said a bit dramatically, "and it tastes even better..."

"And that particular piece looks extra delicious too," he said as he eyed the piece of pancake I had wrapped around my fork.

"Well, then you should definitely try some," I said, dabbing it in even more blueberry jam before raising the fork to Tim's mouth.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed with irony once it landed on his tongue.

"I know, right?" 

As he chewed and looked ever so pleased I noticed a smear of jam on his upper lip, so I reached out my hand and wiped it away with my finger and then put it in my own mouth.

"You had jam in your face," I teased.

"It's good that you're cleaning me, then," he said without breaking eye contact and my stomach rumbled again, but not because of hunger this time.

*

About 45 minutes later and I was done with breakfast, the whole process had taken much longer than usual since we couldn't stop talking _or_ laughing. After we had cleared the table, Tim suggested we'd go out on the patio and lounge for a while. It was a gorgeous day and it was warm and sunny and I thought it sounded like a perfect idea, I could use some downtime after all that had happened in the last hours.  
Tim made a pitcher with lemonade and took it out with him and we sat down in a sunbed each and laid back. They were close together and we could touch still, and he held my hand as we were relaxing in the sun. 

"What are you doing later?" he asked after we had been sunbathing for about 20 minutes. "Do you have work tonight?" 

"No, not tonight."

He reached for his glass of lemonade and took a few sips.

"How about you?" I asked. "Are you working?"

"No, I'm between things right now, so I have all the free time in the world."

"Mm, that's nice, though..."

"Yeah, it is."

"...you who are so busy otherwise."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, turning his head to look at me through his shades.

"I've made plans with my roommate, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's her birthday and she wants to go out and have a few drinks."

It was obvious that that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear and I didn't even wanna say it, all I wanted to do was to spend every second with him.

"But I'm free tomorrow..." I continued.

"Can I tempt you with a quiet night in, then?" Tim asked. "We can open some wine and watch a movie?"

Turning my head to look at him, I couldn't help but smile so candidly.

"That sounds like a plan," I said.

*

A few hours later and I was back home again and I missed Tim so much, I guess he missed me too because he called me and we talked about nothing and everything for almost one hour. Wishing _so_ immensely that I didn't have plans and that I could stay with him instead. Everything faded when I compared them next to Tim and I wasn't even looking forward to going out with Annie - my roommate and have drinks, even though we usually have a really good time together. All I wanted was to be with Tim and just thinking about him made my solar plexus jolt and my face smile.  
But for Annie's sake, I had to try and put him out of my mind and enjoy our night together, even if I secretly counted the seconds for the night to end.  
  
I wasn't supposed to go over to Tim's that night, but I couldn't contain myself and when Annie and I got home around two in the morning, I picked up the phone and held it in my hand as I contemplated whether I should give him a call. It was very late and I figured he would be sleeping by now. Knowing I didn't wanna be without him, I dialled his number and bit my lip since I was feeling like a pain in the ass and that I was in the way somehow. He answered after the second ring and from the sound of his voice, he was awake.

"Hi, it's Amy."

"Hey, you," he chirped.

"I'm sorry for calling this late, I didn't wake you, did I?"

He laughed softly.

"No, don't worry about it, I am awake."

Hearing his laugh made me giddy and warm.

"I miss you," I said.

"I miss you. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"We did, but I just longed for it to end." Putting my own hand over my eyes, "I'm so horrible..."

"Don't say that, I think you're lovely..."

I gave an amused exhale.

"So...what are you doing? Can I come over..?" My voice was hesitant, I didn't wanna seem too pushy, especially at two in the morning.

"Absolutely!" came his answer right away. "I'd love it if you would come over. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm gonna grab a cab, it's much quicker."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, bye."

"Bye, my darling."

*

Tim was smoking on the front porch as my taxi pulled up about 20 minutes later and I had missed him so. Paying the cabbie and stepping out on the pavement, I saw that Tim stubbed out his cigarette and made his way over to me. His face was one big shining smile, he made me feel intoxicated and I was so glad to be alive. He put his arms around me and I drowned in his big, protective embrace - I loved that feeling. I wanted to feel it always.

"I'm so glad you called, Amy," he confessed and gave my cheek a kiss. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left this afternoon."

"Me neither," I said as we started walking up to his house, "I've missed you so much."

He opened the door for me as we reached the house and then locked it behind us. He helped me with my jacket and then gently took my hand and walked us into the living room.

"How come you're still up?" I asked as we sat down on the big couch. "Isn't this way past your bedtime?" I teased and nudged him with my shoulder.

He laughed quietly and reached out his hand to touch my knee.

"I've been going over some work and time got away from me."

I gave a tender smile.

"Also, I wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone, so I kept putting it off, I guess," he confessed. "But it all feels better...now that you're here."

He stifled a little yawn and I could see his eyes grow tired in that second - it was almost as if he allowed himself to finally relax again now that I was there - so he rubbed them before giving me a little smile.   
It was almost three in the morning and all I wanted was to crawl under the covers with him and fall asleep in his arms.

"We should get to bed," I suggested and caressed him over his cheek and his hair. I wasn't even thinking about sex or anything right now, I just wanted to sleep next to him again.

"Yes, that sounds very good right now."

He moved to stand and helped me to my feet. Reaching the bedroom, I saw that he hadn't bothered to make the bed and everything was pretty much as it had been when I left not 24 hours ago. The image of the bed and everything that had happened in it and even outside of it made me smile, it was also an image that was arousing as hell, but we both just wanted to go to sleep right now, so after we had brushed our teeth we collapsed under the comforter, as close and snuggly as I had pictured. Tim's chin resting by my forehead, my arm and leg slung over his body. I was in love - with life, with the situation, with _him_.

*

Once again I was awakened by Tim and how in his sleep hogged the comforter and rolled to his side, the only difference now was that he was easier to wake and I didn't have to get out the blanket I had been forced to do yesterday.

"Tim, I'm cold," I complained and tugged at the comforter, "gimme!"

He woke up with a snore and by the looks of it - he wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Hmm? What?" he mumbled and rolled to his back. Claiming even more of the comforter.

I sat up on my elbow.

"You've taken the whole duvet and I'm cold."

Manoeuvring it from under him, he draped it over me and moved to spoon me.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and fell right back to sleep.

*

"I think we have a little situation," I said mock-serious.

"We do?"

"Yes, you keep sleep-snatching the comforter and leaving me ice-cold."

"I do?"

Nodding firmly while trying to give him a stern look.

"How awfully impolite of me," he mumbled in mock-shock self-contempt.

"Maybe I'll have to start sleeping in clothes," I quipped.

He yawned and raised his right arm for me to rest on it.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I told you - I'm not used to sharing my things..." He looked down at me and it was almost like he waited for me to agree with him, but I just snorted lovingly.

"So just because you've played by yourself all this time, it's alright?" I teased and pinched his left nipple with a gentle hand.

He yelped quietly and grabbed my hand to force it down to lie flat on his bare chest.

"You're a big boy, Tim - you should know how to share by now," I continued and grinned.

"Listen to _you_!" 

Pulling me to him, he attacked me playfully and munched my cheek, making "nom nom nom" noise at the same time and I started laughing as he held me in place, I couldn't move the way he had me pinned and I laughed so hard my stomach ached.

"I should learn how to share, huh?" he teased and tickled my ribs. "Yes, mommy." 

Trying to free myself from his grip, I couldn't, really since all the laughing made me completely weak and limp. Also - he was too strong...  
Tim released me for a second only to cage me with himself, he pulled the covers over us both and laid himself on top of me, his underarms holding him up not to crush me. My heartily laugh had turned into giggles and he kissed my face every so often when he wasn't laughing himself.  
Our naked bodies were pressed together and it felt nice, he was warm and pleasant to have this near. I let my hands glide up and down his back a few times before I stopped by his exquisite butt and gave it a little squeeze, giggling softly as I did. Then I ran the flat of my hand over it. We locked eyes and the situation grew serious.  
He kissed each of my cheekbones tenderly, then my left temple and down to my cheek, then he pulled back a little to look at me. I had my eyes closed and my body had started to relax.

"Mmm, don't stop," I whispered.

Dipping his head, his lips grazed mine softly, then continued down to my chin and to the right side of my face where he repeated his previous act of endearment. My hands trailing up to his hair where I carded my fingers through his luscious curls. Twining a lock of his hair around my finger I kept playing with it as he started to kiss me more seriously and while his tongue battled mine, he indicated with his body that he wanted me to spread my legs and I happily complied. Kissing his way down my face and my chest, he eagerly pawed and licked my breasts and the grunts he gave off sparked something in me and I needed him in me - right this second.

"Fuck me," I begged and arched my back, "fuck me right now, Tim."

"Are you sure?" he panted on my skin and frantically licked my nipples "I can go slower if you want."

I knew what he was referring to and he only meant to look out for me since I was still very much new to all of this and he knew I was a bit sore after the first time, but I needed him to fuck me right now and nothing else mattered.

"No, I need you to fuck me, Tim!" I moaned as he sucked on the skin on my neck, "I need to feel you in me."

Pecking heated and sloppy kisses on me before he reluctantly stopped and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom. He got up on his knees between my legs and his cock was achingly hard and glistened with pre-cum, I longed for it to be in me. Taking a steady grip around it, he gave himself a few pumps after he fiddled with the condom wrapper and he moaned quietly as his hands worked back and forth. Placing my feet on the mattress, I widened my legs and prepared myself for his girth and the feeling of him filling me to the hilt. He had unwrapped the condom and gotten it on in a matter of seconds, then he grabbed hold of my hips and hungrily kissed my breasts before entering me in one pleasurable stab. I wasn't quite prepared for it and I screamed out as he entered me.

"You alright?" he asked as he thrust slowly in and out, "Should I stop?"

"No," I moaned and threw my head back on the pillow, "no, keep going, but go slowly, it feels so fucking nice!" Sucking air through my teeth as he fucked me this slow, I lifted my feet off the mattress to take him deeper and found myself completely drowning in pleasure.

Tim snaked his arms along my body, up under my arms where he grabbed my shoulders and hunched over his body at the same time, that gave him the ability to press me down more firmly to meet his every thrust, also giving him all the control - which I really enjoyed. Keeping a steady grip around his waist with my hands while he fucked me, I tried lifting my butt off the bed and that made it even more enjoyable when my ass was in the air.

"I wanna come up even more," I said and kissed him, "can you lift me up a little?"

"We can put a pillow under you to elevate you," Tim suggested and slowed his thrusting down.

"Yeah, ok."

He reached for a pillow and withdrew himself as he straightened up.

"Put your feet here," he said and tapped on his own shoulders.

I did as I was told and Tim slid the pillow under my ass as I lifted my hips.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he hunched down over me again.

I nodded and gave a confident smile, he returned that smile and kissed my lips.

"Good," he said and took a hold of his dick and steered it to my entrance again.

He buried himself in me once more and we both groaned as he did. Having a pillow under my ass made it felt differently for both of us and we both equally enjoyed this new sensation. He propped himself on his knees and grabbed my thighs to keep me still and his fingers kept digging deeper and deeper in my flesh the more he fucked me. Him fucking my pussy in this position seemed to speed up his own arousal also and he told me he was on the verge.  
Tim made me feel very sexy and free, - immortal in a sense. It was almost as if I had been locked away for 23 years without the permission to experience _anything_ or see anything other than dank, rotting prison walls, but he had made me realize my own power and that _I_ had the ability to break free off these walls, and now when they had started to chip away and the dankness had started to turn into a beautiful deep purple colour, I wanted to experience _everything_ with _him_. 

"I want you to cum on me," I begged and bit my lip.

Tim must've heard me wrong.

"I don't feel comfortable to cum in you, Amy."

"No, no, _on_ me. I want you to cum on my pussy, Tim."

"On you?" he repeated.

I nodded and my hands came up to pinch my own nipples as I gently squirmed under him.  
Tim withdrew and pulled off the condom and a faint scent of strawberries hung in the air. My hands trailed down to my pussy where I started to play with myself and I could feel my orgasm drawing closer. Tim gave me a cheeky look as he also started to play with himself.

"I'm close, Tim," I murmured and licked my lips, never taking my eyes off his.

"Me too," he panted and tipped his head forward slightly, "and especially when I see you touch yourself like that..."

I gave a quiet giggle and arched my back. Tim shuffled closer and put his left hand on my right leg.

"I'm close, baby..." he groaned, his eyes drifted shut as he sucked air through his teeth, "I'm so close..."

I stopped touching myself and put my hands on either side of my head on the pillow, opening up my body in front of him and preparing myself for him to paint my pussy with his cum. I waited with bated breath as I saw how he was walking the tight rope and was about to fall, he had these little tells that I slowly learned to recognize. Shuffling even closer he opened his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

He angled his pelvis towards me and as the first squirt landed on my pussy, his eyes drifted shut and he bit his own lip, and as the second squirt followed, he groaned from his throat and my own mouth dropped open slightly - his cum was warm, something I hadn't expected. A third and a fourth squirt painted my pussy and stomach and he flopped down on his knees and sighed with satisfaction.

"Oh, dear god!" he panted, falling to his side and then rolling on his back.

It wasn't over yet - I didn't want it to be. My orgasm was still lingering somewhere in me and I wanted to lure it out. I couldn't really move, either since I was currently coated with Tim's cum and it would drip all over if I stood up. 

"Can you get me some tissue paper, Tim?" I asked and sat up on my elbows.

It took a few seconds for him to regain some ability and when he had, he got out of bed and into the ensuite to fetch me some paper. He sat down beside me and helped me clean most of it away, I was still sticky from it, though and he looked a bit ashamed and asked if I wanted to take a shower. He wanted me to cum as well, and jokingly suggested he'd help me achieve one in the shower  
Sitting up, I cupped his cheeks and gave his lips many kisses.

"How can I say no to that?"

"Oh, you wanna...?" he said and sounded a bit caught off guard. But when I nodded firmly, his face lit up with a smile and he grabbed my wrist and tugged me to my feet. "Come along then!"

Stepping in the huge shower, he turned on the water and let it run for a few seconds to get the right temperature while I was observing him perfectly naked and somewhat cum-coated. Gesturing with his hand for me to step in with him, he ran the spray over my outstretched hands.

"How's the temperature?" 

"Fine," I said and stepped closer to kiss him.

Switching places with me so that the water ran down my back, he then dove straight for my lips and kissed me up against the shower tiles, the sudden impact as my back hit the cool wall made me gasp in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he chuckled against my lips.

"It's ok."

Stepping away from me, he reached for a bottle of shower gel and squeezed it into his hand and proceeded to soap me up. The smell was strong, icy and totally spoke to me - it was _his_ smell.

"I hope this is alright." Referring to the "guy-smell" he currently caressed over my body.

"I love it," I said as I watched him scrub me.

He gave a smile and reached for the shower hose which was hanging in its hold and unhooked it from its clasp. Then he let the water wash away the lather and when I was squeaky clean he brought it down with him as he got down on his knees and placed himself right in front of my pussy. Giving my stomach a few love-bites before he looked up in my eyes with a mischievous smirk on his face, which made me bite the corner of my lower lip and hold my breath. That look he had - it could only mean good things.  
Letting the spray of the water circling my stomach, he licked the water away, starting by my belly button and steadily working his way down, parting my legs at the same time.   
I tried to grip hold of something, but there wasn't really anything of substance in there besides bottles of shower gel, shampoo and a razor, so I gripped his hair as he gently parted my folds to let the water massage me. Pecking kisses just above my slit first to tease me, he then put the spray directly so that it hit my clit.

The sensation of the strong spray on my clit made my knees buckle instantly and I fisted his hair as I screamed out a few profanities. Tim was very experienced and he circled me with such a steady hand, making sure the water hit me all over. My orgasm started building right away and it made me clench my kegel muscle and my swollen clit bobbed subtly in and out. That made him smile, but he wasn't looking at me, he was too focused on what he was doing and I felt that I started to grow dizzy with lust and how my little body started to tremble as he kept circling the water on me.

I stopped breathing - I didn't know what else to do, I was going fucking crazy as my orgasm climbed higher and higher and grew stronger and stronger, and I would have fallen down had it not been for Tim sitting so close and holding my body in place against the corner. I let out a moan and a whimper at the same time and my head moved from side to side, I didn't know what to do with myself - I had _never_ felt this before. The final push I got was when Tim held his hand still and a single spray could give all its focus on my clit and I screamed out, feeling like I dissolved into pleasure, my mouth hanging open as the strongest orgasm of my life hit me from every corner and crashed in me like an uppercut out of nowhere. My whole body was quivering and my heart galloped in my chest. Tim let go of the showerhead and sucked messily on my clit, and that was a smart move from him 'cause it meant that he used both hands to hold me up, I would have keeled over otherwise since my knees buckled so much that I had trouble supporting my own body weight.

The overwhelming sensation filled me and danced in me a few precious seconds and as he leaned back, I slid down on my butt and closed my eyes.

"Oh, sweet fuck!" I huffed. My body jerked a little in the aftermath and goose-bumps broke out all over me.

Tim turned off the water and looked at me, his face told me he was happy, satisfied and in love and he extended out his hand to brush wet stray strands of hair out of my face.

"How was it?" he asked.

I needed some extra seconds to regain some coherent thoughts and when I had, I exhaled blissfully.

"Oh, Tim..." I murmured.

"Yes, love?" he grinned.

"That was...really nice!"

"I'm glad."

I sat up and dragged my hands through my semi-wet hair and Tim moved to stand, holding out his hand to help me to my feet, I was still a little wobbly and I put my hand on the shower wall for extra support.  
He opened a tall cabinet and took out a big towel which he handed me, draping around my body, it covered me pretty much from my armpits to my knees and I sat down on the toilet just as a precaution in case I would fall. Tim dried off quickly and then draped the towel around his waist.

"How about some coffee, Amy?" he grinned.

I nodded.

"Not that I think you need any at the moment, though," he quipped, "you're naturally high."

I laughed quietly and rose to my feet - some coffee _did_ sound like a plan now. 

*

We took our coffee to the upstairs balcony and sat down in some comfy chairs in the sun. Putting my nose to the cup and inhaling, I realized how much better it smelled than the brand I had at home, taking a sip I realized how much better it _tasted_ when sat in the sun with a man whom my heart beats for. Life was giving me tailwind at the moment, and I was fully set on savouring it as best as I could.   
Tim held out his pack of cigarettes to me but I shook my head with a smile. Gazing at me fondly as he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, he then leaned back in the chair, his ankle crossed over the opposite knee. He was barefoot, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and looked ever so snuggable.  
Of all the pictures I had seen of him from various events, movie premieres, dinners, press conferences or even when we had met when he was out in private - always dressed to the nines and looking nothing but dapper and exquisite - _this_ was my favourite look of him - relaxed, loosen and that newly-gotten-out-of-bed look, with his hair a bit mussed. He was truly a beautiful man and I couldn't really believe how it all had happened. 

We rarely ever talked about the age difference and I hoped we thought about it even less. I really didn't care about it, but it was undeniable and real and not something we could close our eyes to. Everything was so brand new also and I don't think _any_ of us had a plan on how to go forwards - we just knew we liked being with one another and we just went with the flow. 

I slumped down in my seat and put my feet up on the wooden railing in front of me, my cup resting in my lap.

"Tim..?" 

"Yes, Amy."

"I really like you."

The left corner of his mouth hitched into a little smile.

"And I like you."

I gave a soft hum and a slow smile.

"Do you ever think about...the age thing?"

"Of course I do."

"You do?"

"Well, how can I not?"

"What do you think about it..?"

He took a drag on his cigarette and let out a controlled stream of smoke.

"Well, I am 51 and you're 23."

There was a pause as he had another drag.

"And..?" I asked hesitantly.

" _And_ just because I happened to have lived longer than you isn't really relevant to me."

I gave a little smile.

"I really don't care about it," I said, "but then again - I'm not the one who people will be judgemental towards."

"I _know_ it's being perceived as unconventional, how can I not? But if it's one thing I've learned it's this: human beings are born with the insatiable need to have her opinions be heard, and it doesn't matter what that opinion is - as long as they keep shouting _and_ shout the loudest - because then they 'win' and that's all that matters to them."

"God, you're so right, Tim."

He sat back and took a drag.

"I didn't go out that night thinking 'tonight is a good night to meet someone - preferably someone younger just so the world can throw even _more_ opinions taken completely out of context straight in my face' "

He had a sip of his coffee.

"The way I see it - _I'm_ lucky. I found you and I found peace along with it - it's been very long since I had that..."

"Aw, Tim."

"...I really like being with you and if people don't get that they can fuck off!"

I couldn't agree more and a pleasant breeze swept through me as I ingested his words and found nice places for them and their meaning in my brain. Recalling the night we had met and it made me laugh softly.

"And I didn't go out that night either thinking I'd meet someone who would turn out to be the human equivalent of the best song I've ever heard."

He chuckled and had a drag of his cigarette.

"Fuck, what a nice bonus that is, though!" I exclaimed and had a sip of coffee.

Tim stubbed out his cigarette and waved his hand in front of himself to disperse of the smoke, then he reached out his hand to touch mine.

"What do you wanna do today?"

Making a little face as I contemplated it, I had another sip then let the cup rest in my lap.

"Haven't really thought about it."

"We can take a little drive, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"See if we can find some cosy little place tucked away somewhere..."

Squeezing his hand, I nodded with approval.

"...just you and me."

*

Two hours later and we were sitting in Tim's black SUV, we had no clear destination - only the need to be with one another. The windows were rolled down and the warm wind ruffled through his curls, and I could tell he was very comfortable behind the wheel.   
I liked that image - it was a beautiful image and my hand lay to rest on his thigh as I was sitting a bit angled toward him, with my left foot under my right thigh.  
Good music was playing off the car stereo, and the hand I had on his lap couldn't stop tapping to the beat.  
It was a sunny and warm day. We had already driven a good way out of town and had found a café in the middle of nowhere where we had stopped and bought ourselves some drinks.   
Tim was sipping a large coffee and I had and ice-tea in my right hand. 

"Look at that?" he said and slowed the car down.

"What?" I said as I had a look around.

Tim made a right turn by a road sign that read "Moonlight Avenue."

"It sounds beautiful, we have to see what it is."

Driving a few minutes on asphalt when the road suddenly changed into a dirt road and narrowed.

"Gee, I hope the car will fit," Tim chuckled as we drove further in.

"Well, there was a sign and that means cars should be able to pass, right?" I thought out loud and looked out the window, biting my lip in suspense as the road got worse and worse by the minute.

"Mm, one should think so..." Tim mumbled as the car slowly crept forwards.

"And there's no way you're gonna be able to turn us around either since the road is so narrow."

We locked eyes and he gave me a look of mock-horror and I flinched in that instant since the radio started acting up because we were so far in the woods and all that we could hear was a lot of garbled nonsense coming from the speakers. 

"Maybe we'll appear in some kind of twilight zone..."

I gave a nervous laugh.

"...or even better, what if we come across a deserted junkyard that isn't really deserted and there are 'people' there waiting for lost souls who have made a wrong turn..."

"Tim, no!" I squealed and slapped his arm.

"...and there's a boy there," Tim continued, but he was now drawling in a southern accent, "acting as a decoy, you see, playing the banjo all by his very lonesome..." 

He waved his fingers in my face and his focus continuously moved from me and the road ahead as he was humming 'Dueling Banjos'. 

I grabbed his hand.

"You scared lil' darlin'? he asked in his best yokel voice.

"Yes! When you talk like that!"

He gave a little laugh as he kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologised in his natural voice, "I'll play nice from now on."

He lowered his hand with mine still attached to it and we both had a look around.

"This is a bit strange, though," he mumbled. "Why would there be a sign leading us to nowhere?"

"Tim?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we lost?" 

"No! I know exactly where we are... I think."

He gave me an incredulous look and I was just about to open my mouth when we saw a clearing up ahead to our left and I believed we both breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Told ya we weren't lost," Tim quipped with newfound courage and gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

I gave a loving snort and rolled my eyes a little.

When I read "Moonlight Avenue" on the sign, I pictured a meadow and a lake and lying on my back in the dead of the night, staring up at the pitch-black sky and the full moon owning that sky. How she shone down on the world and gave it that breathtaking silver-blue colouring, but arriving by the clearing was _nothing_ like my fantasy. Granted, it was a late afternoon and it wasn't dark enough for any stars _or_ a moon to be seen, but what I saw wasn't beautiful _at all_ and I subconsciously blurted out "ha!" in disappointment. 

Tim stopped the car and we got out. We saw water, alright, but it was more of a giant puddle of sludge and tall weeds sticking out from it.

"How lovely..." he mumbled.

" 'Moonlight avenue', my ass!"

Tim walked a few steps and hit something with his foot in the tall grass - bending down to pick it up, he held a rusty, dented sign with "Ascending to the stars" on. Turning around to show me, I made a disapproving grimace and he couldn't help but grin a little before dropping it to the ground again and absently wiping his hands on his thighs. 

"I think I would have prefered your cannibal scenario, actually..." I said as I had a look around, "this is totally horrible!"

He chuckled.

"Yes, I will have to agree on that." He turned to me, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded.

"The only thing that's missing now is that the car won't start and we're stuck out here..." he said as he opened the car door.

My eyes grew large.

"Tim, no..!"

He put the key in the ignition and we both stared at each other a bit anxiously until he actually turned the key and the car started. I think we both even uttered the word "phew!" and I sat back in my seat as he turned the car around and drove us the hell out of there.  
We had been out for several hours already and getting back to the city didn't sound too shabby, having a sip of my ice-tea and gave the place one last look around, it was as he read my mind.

"What do you say we drive home, hm?"

I nodded a bit relieved and gently shook loose the ice at the bottom of the plastic container before having another sip again.

"I have to work tonight too, so it would be nice to get back."

*

Arriving at Tim's house again at around six p.m, I had a few hours to spare before I had to get going. So we decided to order a pizza and watch a movie. Tim had tempted me with some wine, but I didn't wanna drink since I was going to work later and I was afraid that if I had even one glass, I would start to feel very sexy and want another one, and would eventually end up calling in sick and engage in a sex-marathon with Tim instead. I told him about my thoughts and he gave a loving laugh when I did.

I must've dozed off on the couch though, because Tim nudged me out of a deep sleep and told me I started working in 30 minutes.  
Bolting upright, I started flailing my arms and legs to try and escape the confines of the blanket I had wrapped so many layers around me.

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't worry, I'll drive you," Tim said calmly.

He helped me on my feet and managed to unwrap me, throwing the blanket on the couch, he turned to me and brushed his hand over the cheek I had lain on, it was warm and a bit red.

"You've got a little line there from the pillow," he chuckled. 

Walking up to a mirror, I gave a heavy sigh as I studied my own reflection that happened to have a red line snaking all the way across my face, from my chin to my temple.

"Oh, how charming," I mumbled as I reached up my hand to feel it.

Primping as best as I could and trying to make myself somewhat presentable, I realized that I couldn't really do anything about it, and that I was now even more in a hurry.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you," Tim said as I was fiddling with one of my shoes, "I love you so much!" 

"Wait! What?" I was in the middle of tying the shoelace and I stopped immediately.

A second of silence, maybe more, echoed around and bounced off the hallway walls while I did my best with deciphering his words and its beautiful meaning. Tucking hair behind my ear as I stood up, I just looked at him and he looked at me.

"You love me?" I asked. And even though Tim was nodding, I asked again, "Did you just say you love me?"

"Of course I do!" 

"Oh my god!"

Feelings that can only be described as "completion", "elation", "fulfilment" and "pure, fucking joy" rugby-tackled me in the best way possible and I put my hands on my chest because I didn't know where else I would do with them.

"Tim, I-I..." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say it back, I just needed to...throw it out there." The look he gave me was the equivalent of him tentatively scuffing a pebble around on the ground with his foot while his hands were in his pockets.

Walking up to him with one shoe on my foot as I hadn't had time to put on the other.

"Are you kidding? I love _you_...I _love_ you!

He seemed a bit relieved to learn I was feeling the same way and his hands metaphorically left his pockets as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Oh...good..."

I got on my tiptoes and embraced him with my hands around his neck for a change and he picked me up and nuzzled the crock of my neck, giving me little kisses at the same time. I think I just won the emotional jackpot. After he had eased me down on the ground he placed both hands on my shoulders, he had such a loving, genuine smile on his face and I loved seeing him shine like this.

"You're gonna be late if we don't hurry," he said.

I had forgotten that I had a job to go to.

"Oh yeah!" I said, taking a step back from him to get my other shoe. 

Sitting down on the first step of the stairs to put it on, Tim grabbed his keys and I grabbed his hand to walk out the front door.

***

Tim had been very busy for a few days and I had been working a lot of nights at the bar so we hadn't seen one another since he dropped me off work _that_ night and told me he'd call - which he did, and we had quenched the longing for each other via the phone until we could meet again.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked as I was getting ready to go to work.

"It's gonna be late, though," I said, "I don't get off until after about three. Sure it's not too late then?"

"Of course, I _want_ you to come over."

I gave a smile hearing him say that.

"I can pick you up if you want?" he added.

That would be the easiest solution, instead of me having to go home first and shower off the bar smell and _then_ take a cab to his house - I wouldn't be there until 4:30 and I would be dead-tired! Now I could shower at his place and I didn't have to rush.

"If it's not too much trouble?"

He gave a soft laugh.

"I don't see it as 'trouble' when it comes to you, Amy. I would be happy to do it."

*

Tim stepped through the door of 'Spicy Limit' just as I was loading the last batch of dirty drinking glasses in the dishwasher. It was about a quarter to three and I wanted to get out of there.

"Hey, you," I beamed and wiped my hands on a kitchen towel I had tucked in the apron around my waist.

"Hey, babe," he said as he took a seat by the bar, "slow night?"

We adapted quickly to the situation since we were around other people and I knew I had to be _somewhat_ professional since I was working still, so we let our hands touch and Tim brushed his fingertips over the back of my hand before we returned to act neutral. Only the silly grin on our faces gave us away.

"Only the last hour or so," I said as I had a sip from the sparkling water I had hidden beside the cash register, "but we've been pretty busy tonight."

"I've missed you," he said in a hushed tone and looked directly into my eyes.

My heart leapt in me.

"I've missed you too, Tim."

Bending forwards, I gave his clasped hands a quick squeeze and when I was leaning back, he held me in place with a strong, yet gentle hand around my wrist, gazing mischievously at me - his eyes told me everything he wanted to do with me, _to_ me, when we got back to his place, and I already knew I wanted to play.

*

The radio in the car was playing soft and beautiful music, solely as we were driving out of town. Tim knew how busy and loud the bar could get, he also knew I wanted some background noise even if I had just stepped off a hectic shift, so he chose a radio station which played late-night love-songs as he drove us out of there at around 3.30, and I loved him for thinking of me and doing this for me.

"This is so nice," I mumbled as Elton John sang on low volume in the background: 

**"Just stare into space**  
**Picture my face in your hands**  
**Live for each second without hesitation**  
**And never forget I'm your man"**

Tim's right hand was sandwiched between mine. "Thank you." 

*

The mix of the calm music, the heat in the car and his presence lulled me and relaxed my body and mind, so when we reached his house just before the clock turned four a.m I was very sleepy and a bit sluggish, and I couldn't wait to take a shower and crawl under the covers with him. I had had a shift at both my jobs that day, so I had started at eight in the morning in the store.  
Tim parked the car and put his arm around me as we were walking up to his house, my little bag swaying from his left hand.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked as he toed off his shoes and shrugged off his hooded sweater.

"Nah, I'm good," I said, "I just want a shower and go to bed..."

He nodded.

"...so would you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"No, of course not! You can use the one upstairs," he said and gestured with his hand, "I'll be right up."

Giving him a chaste kiss, I jogged up the stairs. Opening the door to his bedroom, I saw the bed was made and he had tidied up a bit since I was last there. Scanning the room, I was subconsciously looking for the blanket I had used when he kept hogging the comforter in his sleep, I didn't see it, so I mentally shrugged and thought it might be under the bedspread already.

Undressing in his ensuite, I piled my clothes on the toilet before climbing into the shower. 15 minutes later I emerged and saw that he was in bed already with a little naughty expression on his face while he checked me out with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Hey you," he purred, "did you have a nice shower?"

Remembering the sexy activity we had indulged in last time I was in it, I half shrugged with a little grimace.

"Nah, not as nice as last time, though..."

Tim chuckled quietly and moved to stand on his feet just as I was getting ready to crawl under the comforter.

"I'll be right back," he said simply and disappeared out of the room.

Lying down on my pillow, I curled up under the comforter and let the soft cotton caress my half-naked body while I was waiting for the warmth to kick in. I heard Tim's steps as he came walking in the hallway and saw how he carried a folded up duvet in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked sitting up.

"I bought you this," he said and dumped it right by my knees. 

A puff of air washed over me - it smelled fresh and new and I reached down to touch it. In front of me lay a fluffy, soft duvet, dressed in dark purple bed linen. It matched Tim's dark blue duvet covers and I don't even know if that was a coincidence or not, but it was a beautiful match.

"So you won't be without."

"Aw, Tim, you got me my own duvet?"

He sat down on the bed in front of me.

"Not that I don't love sharing things with ya, but I think it might be more comfortable if we had a duvet each..."

I gave a smile.

"...well, at least until I can learn how to share, hm?

We locked eyes, and his grin made me snort with affection. I got up on my knees and unfolded the duvet before I wrapped it around me and flopped down on my back.

"I think my duvet is fluffier than yours," I said.

"It looks like it," Tim said with reflection, "we may have to switch..."

"Yeah right!" I exclaimed, "this is mine."

Tim crawled under his own covers and turned out the light, then he scooted closer to spoon me, and the noise our duvets made as they rustled so nicely against the bed and against one another was so soothing for my ears, I smiled in the dark and Tim's lips pecked warm kisses on mine.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he draped his own duvet over me as well and made himself comfortable next to me.

"Goodnight," I whispered back and closed my eyes. Our duvets engulfing us and it made me feel like I was sleeping in a cloud.

I woke up a few hours later when Tim crawled under my covers in his sleep and laid his head on my arm. His body was cold and I was so toasty under there. Glancing to his side I noticed he had kicked his covers halfway over the edge of the bed and most of it was on the floor.  
Cradling him to me, I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes again.


End file.
